I'll wait for you till the stars all burn away
by pinta08
Summary: My attempt at a love story.


Oh no… not again

I stood there in the middle of my presentation, and my head was completely blank. My hours of preparation had gone to waste again.

OK, let's take it back a bit. Hi my name is Gogoi, pronounced "go" then "goy". Yeah it's an unusual name, I get that a lot. I'm 26 years old and although I am a biological science graduate, my life isn't what I would have liked it to be.

I know, I know your probably thinking "what on earth was she planning to do with such a boring degree" but it surprisingly happens to be my passion. Dorky yet fun.

Well you see back when I was ten years old my life plans had been very different. I mean moving down to L.A. from Seattle was pretty scary for me. I thought I'd have to try and make friends again, I'd have to get used to a new style of life and all that. At that time it had meant a lot of change. But I wasn't expecting my life change so suddenly in just one day.

My plans were to become a doctor, like my dad, by the time I was in my late twenties. Well I was only ten back then and I had no clue how busy my life was gonna get in just a matter of years.

It was the first day that I moved into my new house with my parents that I started seeing them. I don't know if it was my emotional stress (you know even if you are ten you it can be pretty scary moving into a new palace, new school, leaving my dog with grandma etc. it can get a ten year old pretty stressed) that triggered it or what. But all I know is that one day I was a completely normal ten year old, and the next I was well not.

Dead people, that's what I started to see once I moved to sunny California.

Yeah I know that's some way to drop it.

I don't mean that I saw people with gun shot wounds and knives through there heads. God no if that were the case I'd never leave the house, not that that stops them from finding you. No you see, I see ghosts and oh speak to them too.

I'm not saying I like to talk to them, they creep me out, but you see they don't stop bugging you till you help them. I try not to anger them but if they come up to you and screaming in your ear it can get a little annoying. I'm not a violent person. I mean I won't hit them if they scream in my ear but if they hurt me or the people they haunt it makes me really mad, which leads me to be a bit violent, I hate to say. But you know the brown belt in judo has to come in use some day.

So here I was in the middle of my job interview/presentation when he decided to show up again.

Normally I would just carry on if any ghost happened to show up in the middle something like this. But it was a bit hard considering that this guy, Luke, happened to want you dead for some insane reason.

So all I could do was gulp, and try not to look too scared. I turned to the audience of expectant faces all around.

When I have to deal with violent ghosts I can easily make them sorry for trying to pick a fight with me but in the case when the ghost happens to kick you back with so much hate, and not mention force, that you end up in hospital, which is what happened to me last time he showed up, I couldn't help but feel a bit scared.

It took me twelve stitches on my head, three on my lip and two weeks of recovery from broken ribs before I could walk properly. so you see I had a pretty good reason to be scared.

I had no choice but to hastily squeak a "sorry" and run for the exit. I turned to see Luke following me casually.

"Gogoi don't be like this" he said "I only want to talk; I thought you said you'd help me..."

I kept walking with my heart in my throat and the corners of my eyes started to prick. Oh no, now I was crying I was so scared.

"Come on I need you to help me" he growled

I couldn't take it anymore… and as soon as I reached to corner I made a run for it.

It was no use a second later he materialized in front of me with a crooked smile and a glint in his eyes that had me petrified to the spot.

It had been over nine years since I had come down to Carmel to get Suze to be with me.

Although I had failed I couldn't leave, it had me under its spell.

I had gone to New York to do law and wasted no time in coming back here. Although I was now happily employed, thanks to my dads' contacts, I couldn't help but feel a bit empty.

I had I guess felt this way since the night Suze got Jesse back and alive.

Since that night I realized, I was missing what they had from my life. And ever since I've had a yearning to feel the same way the two of them felt for each other. It's crazy how much that moment in my life changed me so much.

I was thinking this on my way home form the office when I suddenly remembered that I needed to pick up my prescription from the hospital before I went home. My morning jogs were, unfortunately, the reason for my throat infection.

So instead o heading straight I took the next left and found my self pulling up to the medical centre parking.

The sun was lowering in the sky and the ocean twinkled at me form the distance. I locked my car and made my way up to the entrance.

That's when I heard a scream. It was no doubt about it, a girl. I spun around to see nothing in the car park behind me so I headed to the side of the building. I heard it again, and was quite certain it was getting louder.

I followed the building around to the back where I saw the source to all the commotion.

A petite girl about my age stood pressed up against the wall. Her dark hair curled down to her elbows, and her pretty face was screwed into utter terror, her eyes were tightly shut with tears glistening down her tanned face. A rugged guy who was glowing had tinned her up against the wall with one had whilst with the other he held a knife to her throat.

It took me no time to see what he was about to do, and ran at him. I knocked him down to the ground and was pleased to see a look of shock over his face before his dematerialized.

Relieved by my quick thinking I brushed my self up and turned to look at the girl.

I was surprised to see her lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. She had obviously fainted.


End file.
